The present invention relates to tool carts and the like, and in particular to a combination tool caddy and stool.
Various types of tool carts are available for use by mechanics to position tools, repair parts, instruments and the like adjacent to the work site. Normally, such carts have casters or wheels, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,044 to Hines to facilitate transporting the cart from one location to another.
However, such prior devices do not provide a comfortable seat with a tray that can be adjusted to a location within easy reach of a user seated on the seat. Also, such prior devices are not generally adaptable into a wide variety of configurations to accommodate different types of jobs and situations.